The present invention relates to an indirect viewing device. More particularly, the indirect viewing device provides a field of view behind, in front, below, above, and to either side of the user when an individual is looking directly ahead. Additionally, when the present invention is used in conjunction with a flat mirror on the back, the user can view his back without distorting the body or head.
Indirect viewing devices are generally known. Commonly, they are provided as rearview mirrors on vehicles or on head gear worn by vehicle operators. Likewise, it is known to provide multi-mirrored indirect viewing devices such as periscopes for indirectly viewing an object. These prior art devices are often inadequate because they do not provide true images; they do not allow the user to look directly ahead to view the image displayed by the device; and/or they are not adjustable to provide a field of view behind, in front, below, above, and to either side of the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an indirect viewing device that presents a true image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an indirect viewing device that allows the user to get a true image of oneself from the rear when another mirror is positioned behind the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an indirect viewing device that allows the user to look directly ahead by presenting the image in the viewer's direct line of sight.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an indirect viewing device that provides multiple mirrors used to reflect a single image, where the mirrors move with respect to one another.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.